


La Vie en Rose

by Marianne_E



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lukanette, Minific, Song Lyrics, Song: La Vie En Rose, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_E/pseuds/Marianne_E
Summary: Cierta heroína ayudará a Luka Couffaine a superar un pasado doloroso y, mientras tanto, quizá también ella descubra que el amor de una serpiente era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.





	1. Chapter 1

Luka odiaba esa canción. Sí, tal y como lo escucharon.  
Luka Couffaine; incansable poeta, amante de melodías, acordes y canciones que enaltecen las pasiones, despechos y amoríos de cualquier ser humano, DETESTABA “La vie en rose”.

Y no era porque tuviera algo en contra de Edith Piaf, muy por el contrario, el chico la consideraba una idola: una mujer con una voz excelsa que había marcado una época para la historia de Francia. La intérprete tenía canciones insuperables. “Je ne regrette rien” era su favorita. Pero, ¿la vida en rosa? Por más que el músico se esforzaba por apreciarla, la melodía se negaba a ser aceptada por su oído musical. 

— ¡Pero es bellísima! — alegó Marinette.  
Caminaban sobre el puente de la Rue Montcalm, justo frente a la Torre Eiffel. Los ensayos de Kitty Section habían terminado ya, y ambos decidieron tomar un pequeño paseo antes de regresar a casa. 

— Está sobrevalorada — contestó él, con simpleza. 

— Oh, dios mío… dime que no eres de esos presumidos que va por el mundo diciendo que las cosas populares están sobrevaloradas — advirtió Marinette y Luka soltó una carcajada. 

— Petite, he llegado a disfrutar a BTS y a One Direction. No me puedes calificar de hipster. 

— Nadie odia “La vie en Rose”

— Yo sí. 

— ¡Es un himno al amor! — debatió ella.

— Es una canción de souvenir turístico.

Marinette cruzó los brazos y puso los ojos en blanco. A lo lejos, se podían escuchar los acordeones, tan típicos de una tarde de domingo en la ciudad de la luz. Quiso seguir discutiendo, quiso incluso confesarle que aquella pieza que él tanto aborrecía, ella la solía usar como canción de cuna en su niñez y como música de fondo en una tarde de diseño. Pero no lo hizo. Alguna buena razón debía tener y ella debía respetarla. 

Por supuesto, Luka la tenía: La vie en rose fue la última canción que su padre le había enseñado a tocar en la guitarra antes de abandonar el Barco de la Libertad y no volver jamás. Pero ese era un asunto que el chico prefería no mencionar. 

Y aunque el recuerdo se fue tan rápido como llegó, y el chico de cabellos azules templó su rostro lo más rápido que pudo, Marinette pudo notar aquel ápice de tristeza que se asomó en sus pupilas. Luka siempre fue un experto leyendo sus emociones, y ahora ella aprendía a interpretarle también  
.  
— Oye, esa canción tiene algo que ver con tu padre, ¿verdad? — preguntó, preocupada.

Luka se sorprendió cuando la mano de Marinette estrechó la suya. Sus dedos dieron un ligero apretón, en señal de apoyo. Y, aunque Luka por lo regular abandonaba su faceta pacífica y amigable con aquellos que pretendían indagar en su pasado, optó por suspirar y besar la mano que ahora lo estrechaba, con ternura.

— Para nada — aseguró, aunque sabía que Marinette jamás se tragaría esa mentira. 

— Luka… 

— ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas cómo fue tu primer día de preparatoria? — irrumpió él para cambiar el tema. 

Marinette dio un largo suspiro. No podía obligarle a confiar en ella, no en un aspecto que el joven había luchado por ocultar durante todos estos años. Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué aquel empeño tan testarudo de guardar el dolor y la tristeza para él solo? Vaya injusticia, pues se suponía que el cariño y la comprensión entre ambos debía ser algo mutuo. Si él quería estar para ella en cada una de sus tristezas, ¿no se suponía que ella debía estar también para él? Pero, ¿cómo se reconfortaba a alguien que se negaba a ser consolado? 

No, ¡ya era suficiente! Esta vez no permitiría que el guitarrista la apartara una vez más. 

Pero, aunque Marinette tuvo toda la intención de retomar el tema, los gritos colectivos y el sonido de fuertes detonaciones que se escucharon detrás de ellos, lo evitaron.

Luka, quien no había soltado su mano en ningún momento, jaló de ella con fuerza, y así evitó que la estampida de personas que huían de las explosiones que ocurrían debajo de la Torre Eiffel la aplastaran en su intento por huir. Luka miró hacia la enorme estructura de acero, la cual sólo emanaba humo. 

— ¿Un akuma? — preguntó Marinette temerosa, quién inmediatamente fue jalada por el brazo de Luka para huir lejos de allí. 

— No lo sé, pero no vamos a quedarnos a averiguarlo — advirtió y ciñó aún más su mano, temeroso de perderla entre la multitud. 

Marinette le siguió a tropezones y luchó por mantener el paso de su amigo guitarrista. Entre empujones y atropellos causados por la histeria colectiva, ambos lograron escabullirse en un callejón anexo a las calles principales. El callejón estaba cercado, y la gente continuaba corriendo despavorida por lo largo de la avenida. Marinette miró hacia su bolsa mientras Luka le daba la espalda, Tikki sobresalió de ella y negó con la cabeza. No podría transformarse, no con Luka como espectador. 

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, y desde el rincón en donde estaban, observaron cómo los autos volaban sobre la avenida. Alguien o algo lo estaba lanzando contra la gente. 

— ¡Couffaine! — se escuchó un grave alarido, desde la distancia y Marinette sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cabeza. 

El akuma iba tras de Luka…

— Maldita sea… — gruñó el chico por lo bajo. A juzgar por su expresión cabreada, él ya sabía de quién podría tratarse. 

— ¿Q-Qué está sucediendo? — demandó saber. — ¡Luka! — gritó asustada cuando el chico caminó a la esquina del callejón y se atrevió a asomarse hacia a la avenida, justo en la dirección de donde venían los alaridos. 

— Ven, ¡tienes que salir de aquí! — exclamó una vez regresó hacia la valla, junto a ella. Tomó su cintura y la obligó a escalar unos cuantos centímetros de alambre, empujándola para que siguiese adelante. 

— Pero, Luka… 

— No te lo estoy preguntando, Marinette, ¡HAZLO! 

Fueron sólo segundos; pero la imagen de Marinette con sus bellos ojos color zafiro bien abiertos y el movimiento que hizo por inercia para alejarse de él, sería un recuerdo que cargaría para toda la vida. No fue el peligro inminente, los gritos de la gente, ni los gruñidos de un akuma que llamaba su nombre los causantes de esa mirada temerosa que ahora ella le regalaba. 

Era él.

Eres igual que tu viejo. ¡Admítelo! 

— ¡Couffaine! 

El akuma ahora se encontraba al inicio del callejón. Su aspecto era monstruoso. Por un momento, le recordó a “Lagarto” de los cómics de Spiderman, sólo que éste se veía mucho más intimidante. Portaba una chaqueta de cuero, tenía púas en la cola y colmillos brillantes y filosos. Howk Mouth se había lucido con su nueva creación, pues su criatura no inspiraba miedo, sino verdadero terror. 

— ¿Andreé? — murmuró Luka con el ceño fruncido. Podría reconocer esa chaqueta de cuero con un cocodrilo estampado en cualquier lugar, él mismo había portado una idéntica hace algunos años. 

— Andreé ya no existe más. ¡Yo soy Alligator! Y voy a hacerte pagar, víbora traidora… — escupió con odio el animal — ¡Nadie abandona a Les Reptiles! 

Aquel enorme reptil extendió su cola y la agitó con gran fuerza. De ella, cientos de púas fueron lanzadas como proyectiles hacia ellos. Luka instintivamente usó la tapadera de un basurero de metal para proteger a Marinette de aquellas filosas navajas. 

— ¡Sal de aquí! Yo lo distrairé — ordenó el chico, autoritario. Marinette le miró, aterrada por la idea — Confía en mí. ¡Ahora vete! — demandó nuevamente y, antes de que la chica pudiese decir otra cosa, Luka corrió hacia la enorme lagartija para captar tu atención. 

— Volveré… — susurró decidida, trepó la valla con velocidad y desapareció tras el callejón.  
.  
.  
.  
Luka fue lanzado por los aires. Su espalda dio contra la dura pared de ladrillo. Y aunque sus músculos se sintieron lánguidos y adoloridos, el guitarrista se puso pie con dificultad. Si tan solo llevara consigo el miraculous de la serpiente…

— Ya no te sientes tan insolente, ¿o no, Couffaine? — bramó el reptil, con una sonrisa satisfecha. 

Luka limpió el hilo de sangre que escurrió de su labio partido. Era como tener un pequeño deja vu. El dolor de las heridas no le era desconocido, muy por el contrario, su cuerpo parecía responder a una rutina ya olvidada de un chico problema que siempre terminaba peleándose con alguien. 

— Ya pasaron 3 años, ¿aún no lo superas? — soltó con una sonrisa retadora. 

El lagarto rugió con ira y agitó de nueva cuenta su cola. Más púas salieron volando en dirección a Luka, quien saltó con dificultad para esquivarlas casi todas

— ¡Pudiste haber sido el líder! ¡Eras bueno en las calles! Pero no,  
¡tenías que abandonarnos para tocar tu música ridícula y perseguir a una puberta de secundaria 

— Imagínate qué tan patético eras, que tuve que cambiarte por algo así— se burló sin reparos. 

La furia de Alligator fue basta. Tras un rugido, esta vez se dispuso a terminar con aquel que consideraba un traidor de una vez por todas; — Cuando termine contigo, iré por tu novia — amenazó y la sonrisa de Luka se desvaneció de su rostro. 

No hubo tiempo para contestar. Era el fin, él lo sabía. Alligator corrió hacia él con la cola bien levantada y sin la intención de fallar un tercer tiro.  
Luka se cubrió con los brazos, esperando lo peor. Sólo pudo pensar en un arrepentimiento: no haber luchado con más ahínco por Marinette. No haberle repetido todos los días lo hermosa y talentosa que era, lo mucho que la amaba... no haberle confesado la verdad sobre su padre y esa maldita canción de la vida rosa.  
.  
.

El yoyo de Ladybug se enrolló en una pata de Alligator, el cuerpo del reptil azotó secamente contra el asfalto. La heroína aprovechó la distracción y aterrizó justo a un lado de Luka. 

Sin preguntarle nada, le tomó de la cintura. El yoyo fue lanzado hacia arriba y ambos volaron en el aire hasta llegar a los tejados de los viejos edificios parisinos del lugar. 

— Lamento llegar tan tarde — dijo Ladybug y, aunque la máscara hiciese un excelente trabajo cubriendo gran parte de su faz, el guitarrista pudo percibir una mezcla nítida de preocupación, culpabilidad y enojo en el mar de sus ojos. 

Instintivamente, Luka se pasó nuevamente la mano por el labio partido. Este seguía sangrando. 

— No te preocupes — musitó. 

— ¡Sí me preocupo! — exclamó y empujó a Luka con su cuerpo cuando una nueva tanda de púas fue lanzada hacia ellos. Ambos rodaron por el tejado hasta el borde del mismo. Ladybug atoró su yoyo y se abrazó a Luka nuevamente para bajar de la construcción y evitar la caída libre— ...Tengo que proteger a los que me importan. 

Esa fue la primera pista.  
Luka la miró atónito y sin saber qué contestar. A palabras menos, la superheroína de París acaba de insinuar que ambos de verdad se conocían en su mundo civil y que, por más inaudito que eso sonara: él para ella era importante. 

¿Quién eres? - quiso preguntarle antes huir con ella de un nuevo ataque. 

— ¡No vas a escapar de mi Couffaine! — exclamó Alligator con furia. 

El animal extendió nuevamente su cola con la intención de volver atacarlos, pero antes de lograrlo, recibió un golpe certero en la cabeza. El bastón de Chat Noir redujo su tamaño y el gato aterrizó junto al reptil, aprovechando esos leves segundos de aturdimiento. 

— ¿Alguien llamó al cazador de cocodrilos? — se burló el rubio cuando usó su arma como inmovilizador sobre el cuello del akuma, quien se retorcía en el piso violentamente para liberarse. 

— Mejor tarde que nunca, gatito… Lucky charm! — gritó la catarina, aprovechando el tiempo que Chat Noir había ganado a su favor.

De aquella tan conocida luz rosa surgió un pedazo de periódico viejo. Ladybug lo atrapó entre sus manos y Luka no aguantó la curiosidad de asomarse e indagar más sobre su contenido: — ¿Un cartel del Moulin Rouge? — cuestionó extrañado ante un amuleto encantado tan bizarro como aquel.

La superheroína no respondió al momento. Su mirada se mantuvo enfocada en aquel viejo trozo de papel que, por sí mismo, no parecía revelar nada interesante.  
Esa fue la primera vez que Luka pudo contemplar desde cerca el análisis de Ladybug. Era como si la chica pudiese distinguir soluciones que nadie más podría percibir… Su mirada concentrada, aquel ceño ligeramente fruncido, la forma delicada en que curvaba los labios. 

Era tan familiar...

— ¡Lo tengo! — exclamó y Luka se sobresaltó cuando ella volvió a tomarle de la cintura — ¡Gatito!, ¿¡podrás distraerlo mientras pongo a Luka en un lugar seguro!? — le gritó a Chat Noir, quien aún forcejeaba por mantener a aquel reptil inmóvil. 

— ¡Como Milady ordene! — contestó el gato antes de que ella y el guitarrista desaparecieran por los tejados.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Le sangraba la nariz, el labio, la ceja, la sien. A estas alturas, ya ni siquiera podía tener certeza de qué parte de su cuerpo aún no se encontraba lacerada por los golpes.  
“Pero el otro quedó peor” fue la frase que le aprendió a Andrée Dumont después de dos largos y penosos años de pertenecer a su banda: “Les Reptiles”. 

La dinámica que regía su vida en ese entonces era más que simple: Sales de casa, te pasas la tarde en las calles de los suburbios de Paris, tocas en algún bar de mala muerte y terminas peleándote con algún insolente que te que saque de quicio.  
Luka era bueno, muy bueno. Y fue precisamente aquel “don” el que despertó la curiosidad de Andrée la fatídica noche en que Louis Couffaine abandonó a su familia. 

Con apenas 14 años cumplidos, Luka se convirtió en el miembro más joven de la banda, y curiosamente también ocupó su lugar como el único chico invicto, pues no había una sola alma en los suburbios que pudiese contra él.

Y no era por fuerza bruta. Luka era delgado por naturaleza; era más bien el ingenio y la facilidad de movimiento que adquiría con cada batalla. Andrée alguna vez le dijo que de todos los reptiles del grupo, él era lo más parecido a una serpiente: ingeniosa y escurridiza. 

Sí, Luka era bueno peleando, pero era mucho mejor tocando. Fue Juleka la que se encargó de convencerlo aquella media noche en que llegó casi acabado al barco de la libertad. 

— Esto es lo que soy, sœurette. 

— Esa guitarra que tocas todas las noches opina lo contrario — le dijo Juleka, mientras limpiaba la sangre seca de su cara. 

— No soy tan bueno. 

— Eres mucho mejor que papá. Siempre lo has sido. 

“Eres mejor que papá” Aquellas palabras se tallaron en piedra en sus pensamientos. Y, aunque fingió demencia ante su hermana menor, los lágrimas rodaron esa noche antes de irse a dormir. Porque, de alguna u otra manera, eso era todo lo que deseaba escuchar. No necesitaba ganar peleas, ni echar toda su vida por la borda. Sólo un simple y sincero dicho: “No eres igual que tu padre. Eres mejor, así que haz lo que gusta sin pena alguna”.

Al día siguiente, Luka tiró su chaqueta a la basura, compró una guitarra nueva y vivió de la pasión que para él antes estaba prohibida: La música.  
Y aunque tenía el talento, la creatividad y el corazón para escribir cientos de canciones, en sus adentros sabía que aún hacía falta una inspiración.

Luego el Día de la Música llegó a París y Luka conoció a Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
.  
.  
.  
Y ahora estaba allí, sentado en el viejo sillón de un departamento abandonado en algún lugar cercano a la Place de la Concorde. En una de las paredes, un póster desgastado tenía la fotografía del Moulin Rouge; el mismo que había aparecido después de que Ladybug lanzará su Lucky Charm. 

La heroína y él habían llegado allí para ser recibidos por un extraño hombre de estatura baja y apariencia asiática. La chica y él desaparecieron tras la puerta, dejándolo a la espera de… ¿de qué? Luka aún no lo sabía.

El chico suspiró y miró su celular. En el historial de chats, aún tenía el mensaje que Andrée le había enviado esa mañana: “Tienes que regresar”. Seguido de eso, el icono de “bloqueo” aparecía como último momento de aquella “conversación”. 

Si hubiese sabido que esa acción catalizaría su akumatización… 

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el sonido del acordeón que provenía desde la ventana. Un hombre lo tocaba en una de las aceras. Luka puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer la fastidiosa melodía. 

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche  
Voilà le portrait sans retouches  
De l'homme auquel j'appartiens

— ¿Es en serio? — murmuró para sí mismo con hastío. ¿Acaso ese día el destino tenía plan maquiavélico para reunir cada simple aspecto de su pasado y luego abofetearle en la cara con cada recuerdo? 

— Amo esa canción — susurró una voz detrás de él. Luka viró y vislumbró la figura de Ladybug en la puerta de la habitación — A veces la pongo en la noches cuando tengo miedo y no puedo dormir. 

— ¿La grandiosa Ladybug tiene miedo en las noches? — sonrió él y ella soltó una pequeña risita. 

— Te sorprenderías de lo diferente que soy sin la máscara puesta.

Luka se encogió de hombros; — La esencia es la que nos define, no las máscaras, coccinelle.

El guitarrista no lo notó en su momento, pero el sonrojo en las mejillas de la superheroína fue más que evidente. Pocas eran las batallas compartidas desde que Luka se convirtió en el portador del miraculous de la serpiente, pero desde entonces, él la había comenzado a llamar de ese modo. La Coccinelle: un apodo al que ni ella, ni el celoso de Chat Noir se habían acostumbrado aún. 

— Sí… bueno. Toma — carraspeó nerviosa, extendiéndole la caja del miraculous — Creo que vas a necesitar esto hoy. 

— Gracias — dijo él y tomó la caja. Sass se hizo presente una vez el chico se colocó la pulsera.  
— Es un honor volver a verte — dijo el kwami solemne, mas el sonido de la música le distrajo. Sass flotó hacia la ventana y luego miró a su portador con ojos emocionados. — ¡Conozco esa canción! Es muy buena ¿Cómo se llama? 

— Se llama “La vie en rose” — dijo Luka entre dientes — Y no es tan buena, en serio.

— ¡Claro que lo es! — rebatió Ladybug — No le hagas caso, Sass. Luka es un amargado. 

— Amargado: adjetivo calificativo de un individuo con buen criterio — adelantó él, suspicaz. 

— En gustos se rompen géneros — rebatió ella. 

— No, no en este caso — contestó él, ampliando su sonrisa. 

— ¡Pero es bellísima! 

— Es sosa y empalagosa. 

— ¡Es un himno al amor! 

Esa fue la segunda pista.  
Luka parpadeó, atónito después de escuchar esa respuesta. Era como si su mente viajase unas horas en el pasado y aún estuviese cerca de la Torre Eiffel, discutiendo con Marinette.  
Frunció el ceño y, por primera vez en años, vio a través de Ladybug - o al menos creyó hacerlo- Por primera vez, admiró aquella figura esbelta y finamente curveada, su cabello azabache bañado en en tonalidades azul profundo; perfectamente trenzado hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos; esos surcos zafiros que emanaban luz propia cada vez que se fijaba en ellos.

¿Era ella?, ¿podía ser ella a caso? 

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. 

— Muy bien… veamos qué tan bien te sabes ese; “himno al amor” 

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Ladybug confundida cuando el chico tomó un ukelele viejo y empolvado que, casualmente estaba por allí — ¡Oh, no! Olvídalo, ¡no tenemos tiempo!

— Una parte, ¿o temes no hacerme cambiar de opinión?— retó él mientras afinaba las cuerdas del instrumento. 

Sass flotó divertido hacia los hombros de su dueño. Ladybug suspiró resignada y comenzó a cantar cuando Luka hizo sonar los primeros acordes. 

Quand il me prend dans ses bras  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose  
Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ça me fait quelque chose

La catarina interpretó la letra con sentimiento y mientras lo hacía, el traje rojo moteado se desvanecía. Rosa pastel, negro y blanco fueron los colores de relevaron su vestimenta ante los ojos incrédulos del guitarrista. Frente a él, la dulce voz de Marinette abandonó la máscara mágica que ocultaba su verdadera identidad desde el día en que la conoció a ella y a Ladybug.

Escucharla cantar tras el antifaz era como verla de nuevo por primera vez. Conocerla otra vez. Fue amarla aún más de lo que ya lo hacía, si es que eso era posible. 

Il me dit des mots d'amour  
Des mots de tous les jours  
Et ça me fait quelque chose  
Il est entré dans mon cœur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont je connais la cause

El recuerdo de la canción de su pasado regresó a su mente: Él a los 8 años con guitarra en brazos, sentado en la popa del barco con su padre al lado y enseñándole los primeros arpegios. Aquella memoria agridulce que con tanto ahínco había luchado por borrar, SU heroína ahora la aderezaba y arrancaba su amargura de raíz. 

Quizá Ladybug no solo tenía el poder purificar akumas. Quizá iba mucho más allá.

C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie  
Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie

Cautivado por su voz y embrujado por su belleza. Luka abandonó el ukelele y dejó que la música lejana del acordeón hiciese su trabajo. Tomó la cintura de Ladybug y la atrajo hacia él sutilmente. Aquel largo estribillo fue su entrada para dar los primeros pasos de baile con ella entre sus brazos. 

Ladybug tropezó ante la conmoción de lo que sucedía. Luka la sostuvo aún más fuerte entre sus brazos, guiándola con la misma destreza con la que alguna vez lo hizo en aquella pista de patinaje. 

—Intenta actuar natural. Déjate llevar y escucha el ritmo — le murmuró a la oreja. Luego le sonrió y le guiñó el ojos — Sólo… sígueme a mí. 

— ¿...Q-qué? — Ladybug abrió los ojos como platos. 

Luka ya no tuvo duda alguna, ella era Marinette. 

— ¿Quiéres que te cuente por qué odiaba tanto esta canción? — cambio él el tema, haciéndola girar sobre sí y luego atrapándola de nuevo con sus brazos. 

— ¿Odiabas? 

— Mi padre se la dedicaba a mamá en cada cumpleaños. Cuando vio que tenía buena mano para las cuerdas, me la enseñó para tocarla juntos los años que vinieran. Era su canción… Pero me di cuenta que la vida no es rosa si juras proteger a aquella persona que más amas y al final terminas lastimándola. 

Luka le dedicó una mirada melancólica a Ladybug. Los labios de ella se abrieron, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.  
El baile paró y él acarició la mejilla nívea de la catarina, deleitándose con su suavidad y candidez. Ella cerró los ojos y tomó la manos que sujetaba su rostro para dejarla allí un rato; — Pero tú no eres como él — suspiró y se mordió los labios. 

Quiso contenerse. No pudo.  
Quiso esperar a que ella no portara el título de heroína encima. No pudo  
Quiso recordar que afuera aún había un akuma cazandolo. No pudo.  
Quiso encontrar alguna otra excusa. La que fuera. 

No pudo. 

Así nada más; la atrapó entre sus brazos y la besó como siempre había soñado hacerlo. Porque el chico tenía contados sus arrepentimientos, pero el no jugársela por todo con la chica que más amaba en este maldito mundo no iba a ser uno de ellos.  
.  
.  
Marinette, por su parte… se tensó por unos segundos. Y aunque quizá su mente consideró por un segundo apartarse de él, su cuerpo decidió dar oído sordo a cualquier pensamiento cabal que pudiese formularse. Se olvidó de su traje, de Ladybug, del akuma, de sus dudas y de todo.  
Con la sangre corriendo febril por sus venas y el deseo a flor de piel, se colgó de Luka para degustar de sus labios ladinos y acaramelados. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya soñando con ellos? Tal vez era momento de admitir lo que su corazón le gritaba y lo que su mente estaba tan renuente a confirmar. 

Lo amaba. Tal vez lo hizo desde el inicio. ¿Valía la pena seguir eludiendo esa verdad? 

Hubiese continuado con aquella realización. Pero los gritos se hicieron presentes por segunda vez aquel día. Su tiempo se había acabado, era momento de regresar a la realidad. 

Ladybug se asomó por la ventana y vislubró a Alligator a Chat Noir peleando sobre la avenida. 

— Muy bien, es hora de que la víbora aparezca— musitó Luka, quien guiñó el ojo a la superheroína — Sass, Tranforme-moi! — gritó Luka antes de lanzarse a la batalla. 

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La canción de la catarina y la serpiente continúa...

Saber que Marinette era la chica que se escondía tras la máscara de Ladybug cambiaba por completo todo el panorama. Y no es que gozara las pelas en las que en años pasados le había tocado participar como Viperion. Sí, era bueno luchando, pero eso no significaba que lo gozara de verdad. 

Ayudar a París, salvar a las personas, hacer un mundo mejor; eso sí era motivo suficiente para hacerlo un portador legítimo del miraculous de la serpiente. Pero ahora todo era diferente.Ya no sólo se trataba de esquivar ataques, buscar salidas e indagar debilidades. Adiós a la cómoda táctica del individualismo y de ver por sí mismo, tal y como lo hacía en las calles cuando era miembro de Les Reptiles. 

Ahora tenía alguien a quien proteger. 

Y no era porque creyese a Marinette alguien débil. Ella seguía siendo la maravillosa e invencible Ladybug. La misma heroína que no necesitaba que nada ni nadie fuera en su rescate. Eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero…

— Ladybug, ¡cuidado! — gritó Chat Noir desde la lejanía.  
Ladybug dio un salto y se libró por un pelo de las púas que salieron disparadas en su dirección. Esa era la tercera vez en que la heroína esquivaba un ataque directo y lograba salir ilesa del mismo.  
Viperion apretó los puños y gruñó por lo bajo. Ese reptil miserable se había ensañado con Ladybug, eso ya le había quedado claro desde el momento en que cada disparo era dirigido solo a la catarina.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! — rugió Alligator hacia la heroína, quien ahora saltaba de techo en techo para no regalarle un blanco fijo — ¡¿Dónde lo ocultaste?! 

Antes de que pudiese gritar otra cosa, o incluso darle la oportunidad de volver a atacar; Viperion aprovechó el momento para hacer una entrada más. Y aunque el miraculous multiplicaba la fuerza y agilidad que de por sí ya eran características del joven guitarrista, debía admitir que cada golpe que él le propinaba, Alligator lo replicaba con el triple de intensidad. 

— ¡No te distraigas! Tu pelea está aquí — le retó y esquivó un golpe, provocando que el puño de Andreé quedarse atascado en el concreto de uno de los muchos edificios del lugar. 

Gracias a la fuerza que empleó para tratar de liberarse, varios pedazos de escombros cayeron al piso. Alligator tomó uno de ellos, arrojándolo a la dirección de Viperion, encolerizado. La serpiente esquivó los restos de roca y ladrillo de un salto y aterrizó en otro tejado cercano, justo al lado de Chat Noir. 

— Esa lagartija comienza a enfadarme — siseó el gato cuando Alligator reanudó su cacería en contra de Ladybug. 

— Ya somos dos — acordó Viperion con la mandíbula apretada, y luego miró su pulsera reversora.  
Desde que se había transformado, la aprehensión de usarla en el momento correcto lo perseguía constantemente. Parte de sus habilidades como superhéroe era precisamente el intuir y anticipar el momento exacto para activar la “Segunda Oportunidad”. Lo había hecho millares de veces sin error alguno. Pero ahora, con Marinette como el único blanco de los ataques, la ansiedad de usarlo a cada minuto le subyugaba por completo. 

Chat Noir y él iniciaron la persecución, pero no importaba cuánto trataran de centrar la pelea en ellos, aquel insulso animal no paraba de perseguir a la catarina. Poco importaba que la chica hubiese invocado ya un segundo amuleto encantado. Alligator no la soltaba el tiempo suficiente como para dejarla analizar una solución. 

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Ya déjala en paz! — le gritó Chat de mala gana, golpeándole con su bastón. 

— ¡Ella me arrebató mi venganza! —gritó la lagartija, tratando de pasar sobre la barrera que él y Viperion habían hecho frente a él para darle un respiro a Ladybug.  
Desesperado, Alligator agitó su cola y la impactó contra ambos superhéroes, lanzándolos varios metros lejos de él. 

Ladybug tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar. Saltó lo más rápido que pudo cuando vislumbró la cola del enemigo alzarse nuevamente, y aunque pudo darse cuenta a tiempo, su velocidad no fue la suficiente.  
Cayó y rodó sobre otro tejado. Cuando usó su brazo como apoyo en el suelo para poder incorporarse, fue que la punzada de dolor la asaltó. Una de las muchas púas que volaron hacia ella le había hecho un corte profundo sobre la piel. 

Tocó su brazo y miró perpleja como la sangre le pintaba la palma de la mano de color carmesí. Nunca nada había logrado traspasar el fuerte material de su traje. Nunca, hasta ahora...

Alligator hubiese hecho otro intento más por atacarla, pero fue detenido por una certera patada en el hocico. Viperion no le dio tiempo de recuperarse después del impacto. Con una rapidez inhumana, chocó su rodilla contra su estómago, luego golpeó la mejilla, el cuello, las costillas. Cada choque fue certero, rápido y efectivo. Luka nunca pronunció palabra, pues dejaba que fueran sus puños los que anunciaran su furia contenida. Y aunque su expresión era casi casi inescrutable; Sus ojos, ahora de un color verde profundo, ardían con vesania y cólera. 

La escena fue difícil de ver para Ladybug. Ni siquiera prestó atención ante las constantes preguntas preocupadas de Chat Noir, quien había volado a su lado.  
En su mente, recordó las palabras que alguna vez le dijo Juleka.  
.  
.

— Nunca lo vi peleando. Pero hay amigos que cuentan que era despiadado — confesó la pelinegra con tono triste — A Luka nunca le gustó la violencia, pero a veces la tristeza y la soledad te convierten en algo que en realidad no eres. 

— Jul… 

— Pero eso ya no importa — interrumpió su amiga con una sonrisa dulce — Él ahora es feliz y ha dejado todo eso atrás. Tú lo ayudaste a ser una mejor persona, Marinette.  
.  
. 

— ¡Basta! — gritó la la catarina y saltó hacia él.

Viperion se congeló. Soltó la chaqueta de Alligator y le dejó caer sobre el suelo de concreto, inconsciente. El puño le escocía a pesar de la protección de su traje. Su pulsera vibró y en un movimiento mecánico, volvió a activar la segunda oportunidad, guiado por el instinto de su miraculous. 

Fue entonces que Ladybug lo abrazó por la espalda. Luka bajó la mirada y tomó una de las manos que le enredaban por su cintura. Marinette la estrechó y recargó la frente sobre los omoplatos de la serpiente; — Déjalo ir, Luka — murmuró suavemente — Este no eres tú. 

La serpiente gruñó y se dio la vuelta violentamente, para esta vez estrecharla entre sus brazos de verdad: — ¿Estás bien? — murmuró por lo bajo, ciñéndola con más fuerza contra su pecho. Pregunta tonta, pensó él… pero ella soltó una pequeña risa. 

— Es sólo un rasguño — dijo ella, y le guiñó el ojo.

— Sólo un rasguño — Luka bufó, pues su propio traje ahora estaba manchado de rojo a causa de aquel desesperado abrazo.  
Sus manos tomaron su rostro y acariciaron las mejillas sonrojadas; — ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, coccinelle?

Para ambos, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció por unos cuantos segundos. Tanto, que olvidaron al lagarto inconsciente a unos metros de ellos, y a Chat Noir… quien ahora los miraba desde la lejanía.

“Chat, estoy enamorada de alguien más”. Las palabras retumbaron en su mente mientras observaba como Viperion cubría a SU lady nuevamente entre sus brazos…  
La garganta se le cerró y pudo jurar haber sentido a su corazón dejar de latir unos segundos. Él lo sabía, desde el inicio fue plenamente consciente de que él nunca fue el dueño de los suspiros y añoranzas de la catarina. Durante mucho tiempo se convenció de ello, a pesar de que la esperanza se empeñaba en sembrarle ilusiones en el corazón.  
Verlos así solo resquebrajaba esos retazos de anhelo, que ahora lo dejaban hundir en la zozobra.  
Nunca fue suya, era momento de dejar de pretender que alguna vez lo fue.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
El desaliento fue tanto que, para cuando el gato se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.  
Alligator abrió un ojo y mostró los dientes. La lentitud del movimiento de su cola fue imperceptible para el trío de superhéroes. Chat logró captarlo sólo hasta que esta estuvo lo suficientemente levantada. 

— ¡Viperion! — gritó al darse cuenta que las púas iban dirigidas directamente hacia su espalda. 

Luka no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque Marinette lo hizo mucho antes que él. Su cuerpo fue empujado hacia la derecha y él cayó al suelo. Las púas volaron frente a su ojos en cámara lenta hacia Ladybug, quien ya no tuvo tiempo de huir.  
.  
.  
Viperion no conocería hasta ese momento su más grande pesadilla y Chat Noir jamás creyó que vería la suya realidad cuando el cuerpo de la catarina cayó al suelo, inerte. 

“No, no, no, ¡NO!” Se rehusó a mirarla e hizo oídos sordos ante los lamentos de Chat Noir, quien ya la sostenía entre sus brazos. Sus manos temblorosas se hicieron puños y la sangre le hirvió en las venas. Tanta rabia, tanto miedo; su cerebro solo pedía una sola cosa: matar al autor, matarlo lentamente y hacerlo suplicar por piedad hasta robarle el último aliento. 

“Detente” - la voz de Sass retumbó en en su cabeza cuando Viperion dio el primer paso- “Controla tu ira y piensa… eres el portador de la serpiente. Solucionar esto es tu trabajo”

Fue hasta entonces que Luka lo recordó. Miró su pulsera con miedo latente, el cual se convirtió en un rayo de esperanza al verla aún trabajando. “Devuélvemela, devuélvemela” pensó para sí mismo cuando regresó la cabecilla de la serpiente a su lugar “Haz que regrese” pensó y luego dijo: — Seconde chance. 

Primero vio la luz cegadora y luego volvió a sentir los brazos de Marinette alrededor de su cintura. 

— Déjalo ir, Luka. Este no eres tú — le escuchó decir, igual que la última vez. 

Y aunque en sus adentros quiso volver a enterrarla entre sus brazos, besarla, pedirle perdón hasta que su garganta se quedase sin voz y gritarle que nunca más volvería a bajar la guardia de ese modo; Viperion solo la tomó en brazos y saltó con ella al techo más cercano en el momento en que se percató del ataque sigiloso de Alligator. 

— Pongámosle fin a esto, ¿qué te parece? — musitó la serpiente una vez la bajó de sus brazos. 

— Pero, aún no sé dónde está el akuma… — respondió ella, insegura. 

— Está en su chaqueta. 

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? — demandó saber Chat Noir, quien había llegado a su lado al poco rato. 

— Lo sé, confíen en mí. 

Ladybug le miró por un rato largo y luego le sonrió, dejando que su mano descansara en el hombro de Viperion; — Toujours — murmuró.  
Tomó las tijeras de corte y confección que habían aparecido después de convocar el amuleto encantado y observó a su alrededor lo más rápido que pudo.  
En su plan, contempló el cataclismo de Chat, la fuerza de las púas de Alligator y la habilidad de pelea de Viperion. 

— Ya lo tengo: Chaton, necesito que tengas tu cataclismo preparado y te mantengas un poco lejos, al menos hasta que yo te indique. 

— Oui, mademoiselle — acordó Chat, saltando lejos de allí. 

— Viperion; Toma esto— dijo, extendiéndole las tijeras — Nosotros serviremos de carnada. 

— ¿Me estás dando los honores, coccinelle? 

— Creo que es momento de demostrarle a Hawk Mouth quién aquí es el reptil más fuerte. 

Ambos saltaron del tejado y se enfrentaron mano a mano contra Alligator, quien no pudo dar un golpe certero ante dos portadores de miraculous atacándole al mismo tiempo. Mientras Ladybug fintaba y esquivaba los puños y las púas; Viperion se encargaba de conectar los golpes, obligándolo a retroceder al punto donde el equipo lo necesitaba. 

— ¡Ahora, Chat Noir! — avisó la catarina cuando lo tuvieron acorralado contra un muro.  
El gato activó su cataclismo sobre el tejado de la construcción, provocando que este de derrumbara sobre la cola y piernas del reptil.  
Luka tomó las tijeras y, de un tajo, cortó la chaqueta de cuero en dos, liberando a la tan típica mariposa color morado. 

— No más maldades para ti, pequeño akuma — recitó Ladybug en su ya tan conocido ritual de purificación. 

Pronto, todo en la ciudad volvió a la normalidad. La destrucción que Alligator dejó a su paso desapareció, junto con las heridas de la catarina. Las escamas y la figura bestial del akuma se desvanecieron, dejando ver a un joven pelirrojo de aproximadamente 20 años con una fuerte jaqueca. 

— Pero, ¿qué demonios fue lo que pasó? — cuestionó Andrée, sosteniendo su cabeza e incorporándose con dificultad. 

— Fuiste akumatizado — se adelantó Viperion con voz contenida — Ahora, lárgate — ordenó con ojos desidiosos, tan fríos que el joven no dudó en correr lejos de allí.  
.  
.  
.

Los últimos rayos de sol tocaron los tejados de las calles aledañas a Notre Dame. El atardecer refulgía y teñía el Sena de un color anaranjado otoñal. Viperion y Ladybug se escondieron debajo de uno de los puentes que lo atravesaban, para así evadir los ojos de los curiosos parisinos. 

El silencio reinaba entre los dos. Había tanto que decirse y confesarse, que ninguno de los dos supo cómo comenzar. 

—Viperion…

—Ladybug…

Ambos rieron apenados ante su llamado mutuo. Quizá la sincronía que habían logrado hacía apenas unas cuantas horas no terminaba de esfumarse por completo, algo que les sentaba bastante bien en circunstancias como esta. 

—Escucha; lo de esta tarde en el departamento del maestro... — comenzó a hablar la heroína, jugueteando con su larga trenza (un gesto que Luka encontró bastante adorable, si le preguntaban) — Yo, creo que me dejé llevar… por un momento pensé que…

— ¿Que había averiguado quién eras en en realidad? — completó él la frase y ella asintió — No lo imaginaste: SÉ quién eres en realidad, coccinelle. 

— Eso… no puede ser — rebatió ella, negando con la cabeza — Nadie puede saberlo. Es una regla y estamos protegidos por los miraculous para que eso no suceda. Así que olvida lo que sea que estés pensando. No soy quién crees — musitó con tono desesperado, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de convencerlo. 

Ya suficiente riesgo corría portando un Miraculous. No podía ahora también arriesgarlo con una verdad tan peligrosa. 

— Marinette, no puedo creer que después de todos estos años conociéndonos, aún dudes del gran poder que tiene la música sobre nosotros — dicho esto, Luka tomó su rostro crispado y asustado, con delicadeza — No hay magia lo suficientemente poderosa que pueda ocultar de mí la esencia de tu voz cuando cantas. 

— Pero…

— Y que quede claro: no correré con mi hermana ni con tu mejor amiga a contar el secreto. 

— Eso lo sé, es que…

— ¿No confías en mí? 

— ¡NO! — exclamó, quizá demasiado fuerte — ¡Claro que confío en ti! Mucho más de lo que crees. Quiero decir… por algo te elegí a ti como portador de la serpiente. Sólo que...

— ¿Solo qué…? — remarcó él, arqueando la ceja. 

“Anda, dile” - La voz de Tikki resonó en su cabeza por primera vez en ese día. 

— Saberlo es peligroso. Puede que ahora no pase nada, pero si alguien averiguara que tú conoces mi identidad...— hizo una pausa, ¿por qué era tan difícil admitirlo?  
Alejó las manos de Luka de su rostro, solo para estrecharlas y así darse un poco de valor: — No quiero que nada malo te pase, porque… porque… creo que te amo, Luka.

El mundo se detuvo para ambos, y Luka nunca había deseado tanto activar la “Segunda Oportunidad” sólo para escucharla decir esas palabras una vez más. Si fuera por él, las repetiría en un loop eterno, hasta que estas se le quedaran marcadas para siempre en la memoria. 

— Ma petite coccinelle — susurró antes de estrecharla contra él una vez más. La serpiente jamás se cansaría de tenerla entre sus brazos — C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie. Elle me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie — Viperion cantó a su oído, dejándole suave un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Pensé que odiabas “La Vie en Rose” — suspiró ella, disfrutando de su cálido aliento. 

— No puedo odiar la canción de nuestro primer beso. 

Era verdad, porque aquella canción que antes consideraba engorrosa y sobrevalorada, ahora resonaba en mente como un himno de amor mientras besaba a Ladybug por segunda vez. Y aunque en él aún quedaba aquella fibra de terror después de haberla perdido aunque fuera por unos segundos; la esperanza de tener una segunda oportunidad con ella le llenaba el alma de esperanza. 

Ambos superhéroes hicieron oídos sordos a la última alarma de sus miraculous. Sus trajes se desvanecieron en perfecta sincronía y ellos siguieron disfrutando del sabor del otro en un largo beso que ellos rogaban, durara para siempre. 

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminaría así? — preguntó Sass a lo bajo, observando a su portador. 

— Las leyes no siempre son para cumplirse — respondió Tikki con una dulce sonrisa — ¿O es que ya olvidaste a nuestros portadores de la India? 

— Ah, sí. Plagg querrá matarme cuando sepa que la serpiente se robó a la catarina por segunda vez.  
.  
.  
.  
— Creo que hora de irnos — a penas susurró Marinette, dejando un pequeño beso de nariz al guitarrista. 

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejaré ir así nada más? — retó él, atrapando su cadera. 

— No seas necio — soltó ella entre risas después de liberarse de aquel agarre —Hora de entregar el miraculous. — apuntó, extendiendo la palma. 

Luka miró la mano unos cuanto segundos. Una leve sonrisa se asomó por su rostro cuando, en lugar de quitarse la pulsera y entregárseka, estrechó la mano de Marinette y la giró para besarle la muñeca: — Lo siento, pero no. 

— ¿Qué? — soltó, consternada. 

— Lo que has oído, petite: Non. 

— Luka — pronunció ella con tono severo — NECESITO el miraculous. 

— Jamás dejaré de luchar por ti, Marinette. Protegeré a París de cualquier amenaza y nunca, NUNCA le serviré a nadie que no seas tú — juró el chico, solemne — Pero no te regresaré el miraculous. No hasta estar totalmente seguro de que no habrá nada allá afuera que pueda hacerte daño. 

— Pero, Luka… 

— Hoy casi te pierdo — interrumpió él y Marinette pudo ver el miedo relucir en sus pupilas — Tú no lo recuerdas. Nadie recuerda las cosas que pasan después de la segunda oportunidad. Sólo yo… Y maldito sea si no aprovecho todas las oportunidades que tengo para evitar que eso vuelva a suceder. 

Marinette no supo qué decir. Quiso aliviar el dolor de Luka prometiéndole que nada malo le pasaría, pero era la heroína de París, también era casi adulta y no era nada ingenua. Jamás podría prometerle algo que no pudiese cumplir. No estaba en sus manos.  
A cambio de ello sonrió resignada. 

— Tikki, Spots on! — recitó y Ladybug reapareció una vez más. Se acercó al guitarrista y dejó un corto y dulce beso en sus labios— De acuerdo. Cuento contigo, mon cher serpent. 

Dicho eso, lanzó su yoyo y desapareció. 

Luka miró el lugar con anhelo y sonrió para sí mismo. Sass flotó a su lado y se escondió en la bolsa de la chaqueta cuando una vez caminaron por la avenida, hacia el barco de la libertad. 

— Qué honor, tendré un amo de tiempo completo — dijo la pequeña serpiente. 

— Sólo… no me digas amo, ¿de acuerdo? Luka está bien. 

— Como usted diga, amo Luka — recitó Sass contento y Luka puso los ojos en blanco — ¿Y ahora cuál es el plan? 

— Íbamos a casa, pero se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea — el chico sonrió y desvió el camino hacia la estación de metro más cercana — Dime, Sass… ¿te gustan los tatuajes? 

— Me parecen interesantes — afirmó el pequeño, revolviéndose en el bolsillo — ¿Tienes alguno en mente? 

— Sí: una canción — dijo antes de subirse al vagón. 

FIN


End file.
